familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bremer County, Iowa
Bremer County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,276. Its county seat is Waverly. The county was named for Fredrika Bremer, a Swedish traveler, poet, and author. Bremer County is included in the Waterloo-Cedar Falls, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. It is intersected by the Cedar and Wapsipinicon rivers. Major highways * U.S. Highway 63 * U.S. Highway 218 * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 27 * Iowa Highway 93 * Iowa Highway 188 Adjacent counties *Chickasaw County (north) *Fayette County (east) *Floyd County (northwest) *Black Hawk County (south) *Buchanan County (southeast) *Butler County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 24,276 in the county, with a population density of . There were 9,915 housing units, of which 9,385 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 23,325 people, 8,860 households, and 6,326 families residing in the county. The population density was 53 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 9,337 housing units at an average density of 21 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.22% White, 0.48% Black or African American, 0.06% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 0.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,860 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.50% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 12.00% from 18 to 24, 23.90% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,826, and the median income for a family was $50,299. Males had a median income of $34,212 versus $22,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,199. About 2.90% of families and 5.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.20% of those under age 18 and 5.80% of those age 65 or over. Education Wartburg College is located in Waverly. Attractions The Bremer County Fair is held at the county fairgrounds in Waverly every year in early August. It celebrated its 135th year in August 2010. Attractions include livestock and craft exhibitions, truck and tractor pulls, commercial and local exhibits, and various contests, performances, and concerts. The Bremer County Court House, which opened in 1937, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. |title= PWA-Era County Courthouses of IA MPS |publisher=National Park Service|accessdate=2011-02-09|last= Svendsen|first= Marlvs A. }} Communities Cities *Denver *Frederika *Janesville *Plainfield *Readlyn *Sumner *Tripoli *Waverly Unincorporated communities *Klinger *Siegel *Stinktion *Waverly Junction Townships Bremer County is divided into fourteen townships: * Dayton * Douglas * Franklin * Frederika * Fremont * Jackson * Jefferson * Lafayette * Le Roy * Maxfield * Polk * Sumner No. 2 * Warren * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Bremer County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bremer County, Iowa *Bremer County Court House References External links *County website Category:Bremer County, Iowa Category:Waterloo – Cedar Falls metropolitan area Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851